In recent years, tablet computers, smartphones, and similar devices have become very popular. These devices frequently include touch screens, via which users can interact with virtual objects using intuitive gestures.
People, and particularly business people, are constantly on the move and their smartphones, tablet computers, and similar devices provide their constant connection to their respective lives and community. An advantageous device to device exchange of virtual information that may be initiated using a swiping gesture is described herein.